Forum:Double edge (weapon)
Weapon name: Double edge, RailBlade, or Guillotine you can give a better name please share ^_^ Weapon type: Slash only Description The base of the weapon is mainly the large double-sided blade in the shape of a crescent moon supported by a handle in the center and edge of the blade. being a too handled blade it carry's a lot of power much like a great sword, while having the ability to guard and counter attack, but a flaw to it is its weak blocking ability. it cannot block heavy attack and sharpness takes a toll, for this weapon is more agile and powerful allowing the hunter too keep up with quick monster like a nargakagaruga. an ability this weapon has is called "outburst." this ability allows the hunter to use there stamina in order to increase speed while walking and attacking, a flaw of outburst is the lost ability to guard and weakened power. when the attacks are faster charge time and power are diminished. because of this ability it is called the double edge because of the 2 different modes of attack. In-game Combos Normal mode weapon in simple stance check out picture for simple look to it. triangle combo an over the shoulder slash followed by and upslash, when this move is used there is a short pause before being able to do a side slash and then finishing with a powerful down smash. the short pause cane be used as initial time to dodge or block counter. Blocking the block can be used by pressing both triangle and circle at the same time, when a block receives damage by pressing any attack button the user can release a powerful counter attack strike. because the blade is at a akwart blocking agngle the sharpness takes a large toll. Circle combo the combo is started by a short low stab followed by a high upslash and finishing with a powerful sweep attack. this combo can be linked to the triangle combo for a powerful attack. Outburst mode the weapon is only slightly more raised up then in normal mode, when in this mode green lines surround your legs and arms much like demonization. when in outburst stamina is drained when walking as your character can now run after enemy's like when weapon is sheathed and attack are much faster but much weaker. out burst is ended when the hunter either out of stamina or tap R button triangle combo a more faster version of the over the shoulder slash followed by a quick down and up slash , when at this part of the combo by pressing triangle and circle the user will preform a sort of "Javelin jab" this attack is quick and can be repeated but eats up stamina at an alarming rate. but if this attack isn't used the combo finished with a spinning strike. Circle combo a double side slash that is followed by an over slash that can also be lead into the triangle combo. Out burst end while doing a combo in outburst mode when the combo is about to come to an end by holding the "R" button and press triangle and circle you will exit outburst mode early as an easy way to switch to a different and more powerful combo scheme and gain stamina earlier. Boltman31 ---- so yeah if its to much to read thats cool, any ways to improve the idea please share This idea is pretty cool. However, instead of a 'Double-Edge', it should be called a 'Railblade' or 'Guillotine'. SethOmega 04:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah those are some pretty swsome names ima put them under the names, i could not get a good name when i was thinking but i never thought of those Boltman31 Wow, that blade looks pretty... and powerful, I want it! 03:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Rindoroki, I'm sorry psp, I won't take you for granted again just come back! This is a very good idea. I just have one suggestion. I think that this weapon could have two categories, much like the light and heavy bowgun. The first is the normal railblade, which is smaller and weaker, with a very weak block, but is faster and is one handed. The other is a heavy railblade, which is slower and is two-handed, but is more powerful and has a better block. There is no difference in moveset, but the smaller railblade has more elemental and status effects, like the SNS compared to a GS. Just my ideas. Anyway, great job! - rikimaru 23:36, February 3, 2011 (UTC)